


Pēc kaujas

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Pēdējā kauja ir galā, un Harijs streipuļo pa kaujas lauku, vēl nenojaušot, ko atklās kāda izburvestība...





	Pēc kaujas

**Author's Note:**

> autors AmanitaMuscaria1  
> Oriģinālu lasīt http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/amanitamuscaria1/ATB01.html  
> Translated from english

 

Kauja bija bijusi ilga un nežēlīga.

Diena jau bija teju galā, un krēsla lēnām sāka piešķirt sadragātajiem kokiem un kūpošo dūmu stīdziņām nerealitātes pieskaņu.

Nelīdzenā, saplosītā zeme ķērās Harija nogurušajās kājās, liekot viņam viegli paklupt pār izmētātajiem velēnu pikučiem.

Šur tur starp tiem gulēja pa stāvam tumšā mantijā, tomēr šobrīd Harijam nebija vēlēšanās pārliecināties, vai tas bija draugs vai ienaidnieks.

Kā apdullis, zēns treipuļoja pāri kaujas laukam, cerot, ka drīz nakts pārklās to ar savu melno tumsu.

Negribējās atcerēties neko no notikušā.

Bija sajūta, ka šajā salauzto, nomocītu un nogalināto klātajā laukā bija pagājusi visa viņa dzīve.

Kas bija miris? Kas bija izdzīvojis? Vai šobrīd tam vairs bija kāda nozīme?

Zēns šobrīd vairs nespēja izjust neko.

Zizlis vaļīgi nokarājās Harija rokā, un uz mirkli zēns uzlūkoja to ar pretīguma izteiksmi sejā. Tomēr, lai zizlis paveiktu to, kas bija paveikts, bija vajadzīga arī roka, kas to vadīja, tā kā nācās paskatīties arī uz to. Taču tā šķita esam svešiniekam piederoša roka, kā kad atkārtojot kādu pazīstamu vārdu atkal un atkal, no pazīstama tas pēkšņi mēdz pārvērsties galīgi savādākā un neparastā...

Tā ka nebija nekādas jēgas mest prom zizli, nevarēja jau kopā ar to aizmest arī savu roku un savas atmiņas. Viss, kas atlikās, bija iemācīties sadzīvot pašam ar sevi, un zizlis tur nebija vainīgs.

Pāri kaujas laukam pāršalca ledaina vēja plūsma. Harijs notrīcēja un piepeši atcerējās par Atprātotājiem. Diez kas bija noticis ar tiem? Interesanti, kādas gan jaukas un sirsnīgas atmiņas viņš šobrīd spētu uzrakt no savas apziņas dzīlēm, lai tos atvairītu?

Harijs notrīcēja, atceroties to naivo sajūsmu, kad viņš bija uzzinājis, ka ir burvis.

*******************************************************

Nemanot viņš bija nonācis pie Aizliegtā Meža malas, blakus Hagrida būdai, kas tagad bija kūpošu drupu kaudze.

Zēns pagriezās prom no tām, uz meža pusi. Tumsa vilināja pie sevis, solot aizklāt skatienam to, kas bija palicis pāri no kaujas dalībniekiem. Rokas, kas pat nāvē bija pastieptas uz priekšu lāstā, kājas, kas nekad nekur vairs neskries. Zēns nevēlējās skatīties uz galvām, uz sejām. Ne uz vienu no tām.

Bija tik drausmīgi kluss.

Kaujas troksnis bija sen kā izgaisis - visi tie kliedzieni un lāsti, milžu dobjie rēcieni, pūķu ķērcieni, testrālu zviedzieni.

Visa tā dunoņa, kas iespiedās zemapziņā, kas lika ķermenim vibrēt neredzamām stīgām un zemei trīcēt un vaidēt mokās zem tik daudzu nogalināt gatavu cilvēku nastas. Viņš joprojām spēja sajust to briesmīgo kaujas lauka uzbudinājumu.

Kaut kā šobrīd vairs negribējās neko ne redzēt ne dzirdēt - un uz ilgu laiku.

Gribējās aizmigt - ja vien miegā nenāksies murgot par visu to, kas bija piedzīvots šai jau tā pārāk garajā dienā, kas liekas nemaz nevēlējās vēl beigties.

*******************************************************

Harijs sajuta kaut ko viegli pieskaramies pie pleca. Viņš pikti paraustīja plecu.

Šodienas garajā ceļā līdzgājēji nebija vajadzīgi.

Pieskāriens atkārtojās. Sapūties, zēns apcirtās, taču tur neviena nebija.

Viņš stāvēja Aizliegtajā Mežā koku ieskauts - te nu Harijam sanāca smiekli - ko gan vēl te varēja pēc šodienas aizliegt - un tuvumā nebija nevienas dzīvas dvēseles. Tikai seno koku stumbri joprojām stāvēja tikpat nesatricināmi un klusi, nosirmojuši no ilgajā mūžā daudz kā pieredzētā.

Harijam piepeši palika viņu žēl. Koki taču nespēja ne aiziet, ne paiet sāņus, tiem bija te jāstāv un jāskatās uz to, kas atradās tiem priekšā.

Kāds atkal viegli pieskārās pie zēna pleca, un viņš atrāvās atpakaļ, prom no vecā pelēkā sūnainā ozola, pie kura bija apstājies.

Gaisā lēnām šūpojās kāda kāja, pleca augstumā, tieši tur, kur Harijs bija apstājies.

Kāja, kam kā dekorācija ap potīti bija aptinusies melnas drānas stērbele, bija vaska dzeltenīgi bāla un citādi pavisam kaila.

Harijs nevēlējās redzēt, nevēlējās pacelt skatienu, sekojot kājai augšup no potītes ar tās klaunisko melno pušķi uz stilbu un pēc tam pārējo, kas tur karājās.

Viņš nevēlējās skatīties vēl augstāk, kur ozola kailie, apsvilušie zari turēja ciet putnubiedēklim līdzīgo stāvu.

Aizgriezies, zēns atbrīvojās no kuņģa satura uz sausajām kritušajām lapām, tad, norijis kaklā iesprūdušo kumosu, piespieda sevi paskatīties vēlreiz, lai pārliecinātos, ka nebija kļūdījies.

Stāvs, kas karājās starp zariem kā sastindzis dejas piruetē, bija tērpies melnas mantijas skrandās.

Vājās rokas un kājas, bālā, sauli neredzējusī āda - tas viss būtu varējis piederēt jebkam, taču melnie garie taukainie mati nešaubīgi identificēja to īpašnieku.

Kaut kā Harijs nespēja izjust prieku, redzot savu seno ienaidnieku mirušu.

' _Wingardium Leviosa_ ' nocēla ķermeni zemē.

Tad lēni un metodiski zēns iztaisnoja savilktos locekļus, aizvēra melnās acis, kas tukši raudzījās tālēs, un pārmeta pāri savu paša apmetni.

Turpat blakus zem koka metājās arī zizlis, un kā pus-sapnī, Harijs to pacēla un uzbūra izburvestību.

' _Sargum_ ' sudrabainais mirdzums.

Vēlreiz?

' _Sargum_ '

Vēlreiz?

' _Sargum_ '

Piepeši Harija kājas vairs nespēja viņu noturēt.

******************************************************

Kad vēlāk pārējie atrada varoni, viņš bija nosalis taču joprojām dzīvs.

Neviens neklausījās Harija murgos par Strupu.

Visi vēlējās pieskarties varonim, uzsist viņam uz pleca.

 

Taču Harijs paturēja sev zizli, kas bija uzvarējis Voldemortu.


End file.
